Everything She Wanted
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Padma Patil was feeling pretty down when her boyfriend of three years Terry Boot broke up with her. But when someone unexpected sits down next her will her heart begin to heal? Will Hannah Abbott be everything she wants and needs, or is Padma's heart destined to break again?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Northern Funfair's Ice Fishing, Southern Funfair's Magical Mistletoe, Eastern Funfair's Yuletide, and Magical Literature assignment on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Sapphic Season on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges.**

**Northern Funfair's Ice Fishing: I10 (word) vivacious**

**Southern Funfair's Magical Mistletoe: (pairing) Padma Patil/Hannah Abbott**

**Eastern Funfair's Yuletide: Wishes (setting) Hogsmeade**

**Magical Literature assignment: Task 11 The Youngest Brother (Ignotus) - Write about someone who is satisfied **

**Sapphic Season: (pairing) Padma Patil/Hannah Abbott, word count is 735 words.**

**Warning for fluff. I hope you all enjoy Everything She Wanted.**

As Padma Patil sat at a table in the Three Broomsticks waiting for her vivacious girlfriend of a half a month Hannah, she couldn't help the satisfied smile that stretched her face.

"Can I get you anything, love?" Madam Rosemerta asked, as she stopped at the table in confusion. "Are you waiting on someone?"

"I'm waiting on my girlfriend," Padma explained as she picked up a menu from the table. "But I will have a butterbeer while I wait, please."

The dark haired witch smiled as she watched the barmaid go and get the butterbeer. It had been two weeks since she'd last been here and single. Two weeks since Hannah walked into her life and changed everything for the better.

_Padma sat at a table in the Three Broomsticks tears running down her face. Her boyfriend, Terry Boot had just broken up with her for the last and final time. He'd apparently been cheating on Padma for months now without anyone knowing. _

"_Butterbeer for your thoughts," came a quiet voice by her elbow._

_Padma wanted to tell the person to go away. That she just wanted to be by herself with no one to bother her. She doesn't know what makes her look up but she's glad she did. _

_The person standing at her elbow was a girl about her own age, in Hufflepuff colors. The blonde haired blue eyed beauty standing next to Padma seemed to genuinely care about her. Seemed to care about everyone. She knew exactly who was standing next to her. Hannah Abbott was one of those people you don't really tend to forget. _

"_I don't think a butterbeer is going to fix what's wrong with me," Padma whispered, wiping tears from her eyes._

"_It might not fix things but it would be nice to have someone to listen to your problems and share a drink with right?" Hannah said, as she waved down Madam Rosmerta . "We'll have two butterbeers, please."_

_Padma was about to say she didn't really want a butterbeer as the barmaid walked off. She figured she'd humor Hannah and share one butterbeer with the girl. She didn't want to talk about her problems with Hannah though. _

"_I was sorry to hear about you and Terry breaking up," Hannah said, as the butterbeers were placed in front of them. "It must be very difficult for you?"_

_Padma stopped with her glass raised halfway to her mouth. Terry had told everyone about the breakup. She wanted to scream her lungs out. _

"_How could he tell everyone about that?" she asked sadly. "He said he wouldn't tell anyone. That he wanted to be friends. What kind of a friend does to someone? What kind of a boyfriend does that someone?"_

"_The horrible kind," Hannah said, sipping from her butterbeer. _

"_Is something that I've done that makes me attractive to the wrong kind of person? Is it my fault this is happening?"_

"_It's not your fault," Hannah said, putting her free hand on Padma's arm. "You just haven't found the right person yet."_

"_Who is the right?"_

"_Me."_

_Padma starred in open shock. She never knew that the blonde Hufflepuff could be this forward it was kind of nice change of character. _

"_Are you asking me out?" Padma asked raising an eyebrow._

"_What would you say if I was?" Hannah asked raising an eyebrow too._

"_I might surprise us both and say yes," Padma said playfully. "Would that be surprising to you or just me?"_

"Padma," Hannah called out, breaking Padma from her thoughts and memory. Hannah walked over to the table her girlfriend was sitting at waiting for her. "I hope you haven't been waiting here too long for me."

"I wasn't waiting too long," Padma confirmed. "How are you doing?"

"Good," Hannah said, picking up a menu.

"_It wouldn't really," Hannah said. "We would be perfectly good for each other, or at least that's what I always thought."_

_Padma wanted to ask what that meant. If that meant that Hannah had been thinking about asking her out for some time now, but decided against it. _

"_So will you?" Hannah asked. _

"_Will I?"_

"_Will you go out with me?"_

"_Of course."_

A smile crossed Padma's face as the memory finished in her mind. She was satisfied that she'd finally found the one she was supposed to be with. She was happy and loved. She had everything she'd ever wanted.

**I hope you all enjoyed Everything She Wanted.**


End file.
